


A Real Nice Declaration

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: History Is Happening (: [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Happy, Insecurity, M/M, Past references, Sappy Jefferson, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: Thomas Jefferson isn't as merciless as some people believe. Of course, he makes a habit of not letting people see his other side. He also makes an exception for his boyfriend, James Madison.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 'Walked Into My Life'. Jefferson's bruised ego needs a boost after his embarrassment, plus he isn't sure overstepped any boundaries with Madison while flirting right in front of him with someone else. Cue fluffy cuddle scene between everybody's favourite Southern (motherfucking) Democratic Republicans.  
> Enjoy! ^u^

As James Madison was reading in the bed he shared with his boyfriend (his back propped up against some of the many pillows on the king-sized monstrosity), he was not at all surprised as he felt the mattress dip, signalling the presence of another, and a pair of long arms wrap around his torso. An affectionate smile crossed Madison's lips because he knew those arms belonged to the man who only let James see him like this.

"What you readin' there, darlin'?" murmured Thomas Jefferson, Southern drawl lacing his voice as usual.  
"Nothin' I can't read later." replied James, closing his book and putting it to one side. His own Southern drawl only came out when he was alone with Thomas.  
"Good." mumbled Thomas, covering the side of James' neck with tiny kisses.

James sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head to give his boyfriend more access. He savoured the sensation of the other's lips, as well as the light scratch from the scruff that covered Thomas' jaw. The smaller man couldn't stop the light gasps that came from his throat whenever Thomas lightly nipped at his neck, nor could he prevent the quiet moan that escaped when Thomas' lips met his own in a heated kiss. The kiss lasted for several moments before the pair broke apart, given that even vampires need to breathe.

"Hey you." whispered Thomas as James opened his eyes to find their faces millimetres apart.  
"Hey yourself." chuckled James, nudging his nose against Thomas', resting his hand on Thomas' cheek "You're very cuddly this evenin', what's the occasion?"   
"Does a man need a reason to be affectionate with his boyfriend of two centuries?" Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No, but we both know you only get this clingy when there's something on your mind. What's wrong?" James murmured.  
"...'M not clingy." muttered Thomas, hiding his face in James' shoulder.  
James pressed a kiss to the top of Thomas' head and ran a hand soothingly through the other's (wild) curls "I know, baby, but you need to talk to me...otherwise I can't help you feel better and that makes me a pretty useless boyfriend." he coaxed.

Thomas stayed stubbornly silent for a few moments, but James was patient (God knew the last 200 years had taught him to be) and eventually the taller man mumbled something incoherent into the fabric of James' t-shirt.

"I didn't catch that, sweetheart." cooed James, not fighting his grin. Honest to God, his boyfriend could be so freaking adorable.  
"...Are we okay? You know I love you, right?" Thomas looked up at the other with worried eyes.  
James frowned slightly "Of course I know that, Tom. You tell me every day multiple times." he reminded him "And why on earth wouldn't we be okay?"  
"Because I was a total jackass today and started flirting with some woman right in front of you without a second thought of how you would feel about that and I've felt like an ungrateful piece of shit ever since!" cried Thomas desparately, pulling back from James and putting his head in his hands.

After a moment of palpable silence, James began to laugh. Not a quiet, shy laugh but a loud, hearty laugh that made his ribs hurt and his eyes water. Jefferson looked back at his boyfriend, unsure whether to be confused or annoyed.

"What? What's so funny?" he demanded, his cheeks flushing pink.  
It took Madison a few attempts to recover from his mirth before speaking again "My dear Thomas. My dear, sweet, impulsive, paranoid Thomas. You really can be an idiot sometimes." he told him matter-of-factly as he pulled the taller man into a kiss, still smiling against his lips.  
Thomas tried to pout, but that is not an easy feat when the man you love most in the world is kissing you.  
When Jefferson tried to speak almost the second that Madison pulled away, but James quickly put a finger to the other's lips and rested his forehead against Thomas'.

"Just listen to me for a moment, alright?" James breathed, to which Jefferson nodded "Firstly, I am aware that girl in the cafe today could be considered attractive, I am also aware of your raging bisexuality. Secondly, I don't care that you flirted with that girl because you and I both know that you are mine, and pretty much have been since you came back to the states in 1789. Finally, no matter how flirtatious you can be at times, and don't even try denying that, there is no way in Hell that over 200 years of a bond like ours can be flushed away by one five-minute conversation with a girl who, if I may remind you, ended up smacking you in the face anyway. Understood?"

"James...I-" Thomas began, but James cut him off.

"I'm not done. Let me remind you of just how much history you and I have. When you left for France in your role as ambassador, we'd been friends for a damn long time. While you were away in France, you were not the only one to have a revelation about feelings. The day we met again will hold a special place in my heart as one of the happiest days of my life. Together, you and I, as members of Washington's government, stood up for the South against Hamilton's bullshit financial plan. After your resignation as Secretary of State, you and I campaigned your presidential candidacy as a team. Thomas Jefferson, I am at my happiest when I'm by your side. I don't care when, where or what we're doing as long as I am with the man I love. You. It's always been you, Thomas. It always will be you. For fuck's sake, when I was on my deathbed I let you turn me into a vampire so that I could spend the rest of forever with you. It doesn't matter to me how many people you flirt with, Thomas, ten, a hundred, I couldn't care less. Because I trust you. I trust you to not throw several lifetimes-worth of memories and love away. I trust you to always come home to /our/ bed at the end of the day. To come home to /me/." Madison's voice was almost inaudible by the time he finished speaking, but Jefferson heard every single word and his heart melted.

Determined to not be outdone, Thomas grasped James' wrist and took his boyfriend's finger away from his lips. Then he kissed James fiercely, like he needed him to survive. Which he did. And he told James that much and more between more passionate kisses.

"James Madison," kiss "the value" kiss "of your presence" kiss "in my life" kiss "cannot be put into any words" kiss "that do it justice." kiss kiss "Allow me to" kiss "make you a list" kiss "of everything" kiss "you have done for me." kiss "You were my best friend back in Monticello," kiss "you encouraged me to go for the position of ambassador to France," kiss "every letter you wrote me while I was gone gave me reassurance that I was doing the right thing," kiss kiss "even when I was homesick or wanted to give up because things were difficult, or I missed you." kiss kiss "And there were plenty of times where that was the case." kiss "When I returned," kiss "you welcomed me back with open arms" kiss "and confessions of your love for me." kiss kiss "You backed me up every" kiss "single" kiss "time" kiss "in cabinet meetings." kiss "You calmed me down when I was stressed." kiss "Fucking Hell, Jemmy, you helped me become President!" kiss kiss "You have no idea" kiss "how much" kiss "I owe you." kiss kiss "For putting up with my sorry" kiss "arrogant," kiss "cocky," kiss "selfish" kiss "insecure ass for two" kiss "fucking" kiss "centuries." kiss kiss kiss "There was no way I could've let myself lose you." kiss "Thank you for letting me turn you." kiss "Thank you for staying with me." kiss "Thank you, so fucking much, for loving me..." kiss kiss "And thank you for giving me the honour" kiss "and privilege" kiss "of being yours." kiss "I love you more than I can ever express." kiss kiss "Always have." kiss "Always will, darlin'." kiss "I swear on my life." 

The kiss that punctuated the end of Thomas' declaration was deep and open-mouthed. James, who had been kissed into the pillows long ago, wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck so the taller man couldn't leave even if he wanted to. 

After what seemed like eternity, with breath utterly stolen and lips kiss-swollen, the pair of Virginians broke the kiss. The colour was high on both their faces and they had matching sets of dilated pupils. For a minute or so, they were content to gaze into each others eyes while they regained their breath.

"Feelin' better, darlin'?" James smiled, resting a hand on Thomas' cheek again.  
"Much." Thomas nuzzled into the touch and turned his head to press a kiss into the palm of James' hand.  
"I love you. Don't ever forget that." James murmured, kissing Thomas' nose.  
"Like you would let me." grinned Thomas "I love you too."  
"Just in case you still feel the need to prove yourself," smirked James "why don't you show me?" the suggestiveness in his voice made Thomas shiver.  
"Happily." Thomas growled seductively, a playful spark in his dark eyes.

What happened next? That's a whole other story.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, the book that Madison was reading at the start of this was Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. Because why not?  
> Thanks for reading! ^u^


End file.
